User blog:Historyfan15/A Valentine For Future
There are many toons in Toon City who like Valentine's Day...but not Futurefan15. He just couldn't understand what all the fuss was about and complained bitterly. Future: I mean, seriously. What's the point of a whole day dedicated to love when people can just love each other every other day? Besides the fact that there's an excessive amount of pink and red. Red, I can understand, but what's with the pink? Hearts are red, not pink. Is it just to look romantic or something? History: Are you just complaining because you don't have a Valentine? Future: No...maybe. But it's not like anyone wants to be my Valentine. Can't understand why, though. History: Besides the fact you have terrible manners. Or the way you speak to others. Or how you're always up to mischief. Future: Hmph! (blows whistle and sets off) History: Oh, Future. (blows whistle and sets off) Future was waiting at the main station for his next train. When suddenly... (Bump!) Future: Oof! Hey! Careful back there...what the hell it is? Edward: (pulls alongside) It's the new service called the Valentine Special. These coaches are special railtour coaches. They don't have roofs so that the passengers can enjoy the scenery from all corners as opposed to regular coaches. Future: Me? Pulling this thing? You've gotta be joking. Edward: I wish I was. As soon as the passengers were onboard, Future set off, still in a grumpy mood. But if that wasn't enough, as he continued along his journey, he heard the passengers saying messages of love to each other. And it made him cringe! Future: Ugh! As if my day wasn't bad enough, I have to listen to these idiots mumbling lovey-dovey crap to each other! So, as a way to get the job done quicker, Future began to pick up speed, causing his coaches to studder along the tracks and bouncing his passengers like popcorn! Future: (pretending to be like Gordon) Come along, come along! Hurry, hurry, hurry! (blows whistle) Lady: Oh, I can't take all this bouncing about! (Bump!) Tramp: Oof! Doesn't this thing have an emergency cable or something?! At the next station, Future came to screeching stop, causing the coaches to bump into one another! (Bump! Biff! Bash!) Passengers: Oof! Ack! Oh! Future: All passengers, please exit to the platform on your right. Duchess: (sighs) Finally stopped. Thomas O'Malley: Hey, pal! This isn't an express service, you know! Future: (smugly) I know. (blows whistle and sets off) Doesn't mean I can treat it like one. Unfortunately for the passengers, Future was also the engine who took them back to the main station and he rode just as roughly as before. When Future finally arrived back at the main station, the passengers were relieved to get off. Perdita: Oh, I've got such a splitting headache. Pongo: Me too, darling. Future: Ah, well. Sucks to be you. (blows whistle and sets off) Maid Marian: (scoffs) That's just rude! Robin Hood: Tis' a shame my arrows aren't Cupid's. Maybe a love interest is all he needs. Maid Marian: (sighs) Maybe is correct, my dear. Because of Future's rough riding, other engines took turns taking the train for him. Future, on the other hand, was elated at the news. Future: (sighs with content) This is much better. No more stupid special trains, no more stupid railtour coaches and no more stupid passengers going all "Oh, darling. How thoughtful of you" or "You look even more beautiful than ever." However, when Future turned a corner, he spotted something that caught his eye. Not too far from him was a anthropomorphic black cat dressed like an Egyptian pharaoh queen. He knew right off the bat who she was and turned himself into anthropomorphic black cat with similar attire. Future: You know, if my eyes didn't deceive me, I would have thought you were a mirage. Mirage: Hmph! How classy. And who might I ask are you? Future: You can call me, Future. (smirks) Your majesty. Mirage: So what brings you sneaking around here? Future: Nothing much, my dear. Just thought I'd meet up with someone who has the same problem I have. Mirage: What problem? Future: (sauvely) It would seem that neither of us has a Valentine. Mirage: And are you suggesting that I should become yours? Future: Why not? Mirage: It takes a lot more to earn my attention. Future: Same with me. Mirage: It wouldn't work anyway. Future: I don't see how. Mirage: I'm an evil sorceress. Future: And I'm a shapeshifter. Put those two together and you have the perfect match. Mirage: Fine words spoken, but I'm not sure if I can trust you. Future: I think you can. (music starts) Mirgae: I really can't stay Future: But baby, it's cold outside Mirage: I've got to go away Future: But baby, it's cold outside Mirage: This evening has been '' Future: ''Been hoping that you'd drop in Mirage: So very nice Future: I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice Mirage: My mother will start to worry Future: Beautiful, what's your hurry? Mirage: My father will be pacing the floor Future: Listen to the fireplace roar Mirage: So really I'd better scurry '' Future: ''Beautiful, please don't hurry Mirage: But maybe just a half a drink more Future: Put some records on while I pour Mirage: The neighbors might think Future: Baby, it's bad out there Mirage: Say what's in this drink? Future: No cabs to be had out there Mirage: I wish I knew how '' Future: ''Your eyes are like starlight now Mirage: To break this spell Future: I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell Mirage: I ought to say, no, no, no sir Future: Mind if I move in closer? Mirage: At least I'm gonna say that I tried Future: What's the sense in hurtin' my pride? Mirage: I really can't stay Future: Oh baby, don't hold out Mirage and Future: But baby, it's cold outside (instrumental break) Mirage: I simply must go '' Future: ''But baby, it's cold outside Mirage: The answer is no Future: But baby, it's cold outside Mirage: Your welcome has been Future: How lucky that you dropped in Mirage: So nice and warm Future: Look out the window at this dawn Mirage: My sister will be suspicious '' Future: ''Gosh, your lips look delicious Mirage: My brother will be there at the door '' Future: ''Waves upon the tropical shore Mirage: My maiden aunt's mind is vicious Future: Gosh, your lips are delicious Mirage: But maybe just a cigarette more Future: Never such a blizzard before Mirage: I've gotta get home Future: But baby, you'd freeze out there Mirage: Say lend me a coat Future: It's up to your knees out there Mirage: You've really been grand Future: I thrill when you touch my hand Mirage: But don't you see? Future: How can you do this thing to me? Mirage: There's bound to be talk tomorrow Future: Think of my lifelong sorrow Mirage: At least there will be plenty implied Future: If you got pnuemonia and died Mirage: I really can't stay Future: Get over that old out Mirage and Future: Baby, it's cold Baby, it's cold outside (last few notes of the song play) (music ends) Mirage: Well, you've convinced me enough. And every king needs a queen. Future: Hmm, I'd knew you'd see things my way. Mirage: Lead the way. Future: Most definitely, my queen. (winks at the camera) And the two walked off into the night. The End. Category:Blog posts